


Sometimes I Can Feel Your Eyes

by ateezthicc



Series: Hwa loves Joong’s tiny cock [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dacryphilia, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot With Porn, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Park Seonghwa, blowjob, boy in skirt, boys in love ok, emotional smut, its smutty but also sweet, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezthicc/pseuds/ateezthicc
Summary: “I love you so much mommy. it’s, its, I’m c-coming. Please come inside me, pump me full of your babies, Hwa, make me nice and round, please!” Hongjoong begged, small cock slapping against his stomach with each roughy thrust, tears rolling down his cheeks that Seonghwa was dying to lick up.“Fuck, you’re pure filthy, you know that? I’ll give you the damn baby you want.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Hwa loves Joong’s tiny cock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891519
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Sometimes I Can Feel Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is a part of the tiny cock series so if you want to understand the plot part of the stories, I recommend reading part one and two, which are also all smut but no ones forcing you b :)

“Would you stop staring at me like that!” Seonghwa shouted at a smirking Wooyoung, looking right at Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

“I’m sorry mo- I mean Seonghwa, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he commented, smirk widening as Hongjoong looked down at his lap, shyly, twiddling with his fingers, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

“You are so shameless, Wooyoung,” San murmured, plopping down onto his lap on the couch, before the movie started. 

Once a week, the boys get together for a ‘family’ movie in the living room. Just a moment for them to be together, not covered in sweat or rehearsing, or exercising, or arguing (or so they thought), just a moment where they can all relax.

“Hey, at least I don’t have sex while there is other people in the house!” He argued back, pinching san lightly on the side.

“Technically it was just you in the house and you don’t even pass as human. So truthfully, we did nothing wrong,” Hongjoong finally spoke up, still playing with his fingers.

Wooyoung gasped as the others burst out laughing. “You. Did. Not.” 

“You don’t pay the bills here, we can have sex wherever we want if we want to,” Seonghwa shrugged, slightly getting annoyed now.

“I swear to GOD if you fuck on that table-“

“Who says we won’t?!” Seonghwa fought back, getting amused from riling up Wooyoung. He felt a tap on his right arm.

“Wait w-we aren’t actually going to have sex on the table... right?” Hongjoong whispered with wide wandering eyes.

“I mean, we could-“

“Oh my god would you just shut up all of you! I came here to watch a movie, not hear about your gay sex lives!” Jongho shouted, making Yeosang chuckle at the younger. 

Jongho always got disgusted by these types of topics since he claims he’s straight. Yunho thought it was always cute how flustered he would get when the members got a little too close to him. 

“He’s right, I don’t feel so comfortable watching Life Of Pets now,” Yunho spoke, making Mingi chuckle. 

“Well they started it,” Wooyoung pouted as he crossed his arms, behind San’s back since he is still on his lap.

“Actually no, that was one hundred percent you, Woo,” San smiled, poking the other on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mumbled, pushing San’s finger away. 

Seonghwa’s arm fell from Hongjoong’s shoulder as Joong stood up and walked over to Wooyoung. 

Hongjoong walked behind the couch to hug the younger from the back of him, wrapping his thin, warm arms around him and burying his face in the crook of his neck, “I’m so sorry for making you uncomfortable, Woo. We just lost control. It won’t happen again,” Hongjoong whispered so only the younger would hear. 

“Thanks Hyung, I appreciate the apology but I know it will happen again. I’m not mad, I just like to pick on you,” Wooyoung cheekily smiled at the older. 

Hongjoong made a whining noise as he lightly stomped his feet, his soft cheeks get red just like he normally does when he blushes. He pulled back from the hug to look at Wooyoung in the eyes, “you’re so annoying but I still love you,” he said making Woo let out a loud almost Elmo like laugh. 

“I love you too, Hyung,” he replied as Hongjoong walked back to the other couch and sat right beside Seonghwa, practically half way on his lap. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Seonghwa whispered into his ear, leaving light kiss on it, feeling the other shiver on top of him. He let out a small giggle, knowing the effect he had on Hongjoong, before looking back up at the tv screen.

“Oh Seonghwa Hyung,” Wooyoung called, making him turn his head.

“Hm?”

“I love you too, mommy,” he said, a huge grin plastered across his face, making Seonghwa sigh and look down as the others laughed at him. 

Everyone loved to make fun of their Hyung. 

******

Hongjoong walked into his room, drying his hair with the pink towel Seonghwa had bought for him months ago.

“Here baby,” Seonghwa sweetly spoke as he gave Hongjoong his matching strawberry pajamas which the younger adored.

“Thank you,” he muttered, reaching for the pants and slipping them over his bungeoppang printed underwear.

Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a kiss on the forehead after handing him his shirt, going over to their shared bunk, getting ready to sleep.

“You know he just likes to tease you,” Hongjoong said as he was about to slide into the bed next to Seonghwa, who let out a loud sigh, exhausted after a long day, just wanting to sleep and prepare for tomorrow’s schedule. 

Seonghwa pouted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, spooning him, making Hongjoong giggle.

“I know.” Seonghwa knows that Wooyoung means well, he just likes to have a little bit too much fun sometimes. But he still loves that annoying child. “I’ll get back at him one day,” Seonghwa said, smiling into Joong’s back as he felt the other’s body vibrate from the laugh he let out.

******

“Just one more set please,” the photographer told Hongjoong, the said boy leaned his head back, gazing at the camera, lips slightly parted, one hand slightly covering the part of his stomach that is visible below the crop top.

“Good, good, yes, perfect,” Hongjoong took his hand that was covering his tummy, down to hold the edge of his plaid black and white skirt, looking down and slowly looking back up, giving an innocent look to the camera.

“Stunning Hongjoong. Wahhhhh~” he chuckled at the compliment, smiling brightly, eyes drifting from the photographer, to the younger man behind him.

Hongjoong kept eye contact with Seonghwa, sending him a large smile as the older just kept staring at him with a blank expression.

Oh. Okay. I guess he’s in a bad mood.

“Okay try a bit more of a seductive look to finish off the set for me please Hongjoong,” his eyes traveled back to the photographer, Joong flipped his hair back with right hand and tucked his left hand under his white crop top and shifted his body onto his left leg as he bit his lip, looking into the camera. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Seonghwa leaving the room, muttering something to one of the managers in the back, watching over the shoot they were participating in for the BAZAAR magazine.

Oh. Guess he didn’t even want to watch and see how my whole shoot went. 

Hongjoong quickly hid his frown as the man behind the camera asked him to redo one of his previous pictures. 

He let out a sigh but kept it together to finish the rest of his pictures, just like he normally does.

About ten minutes later, he finally finished his set for the day. 

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Hongjoong bowed with an award winning smile and slightly walking backwards towards the exit of the room, before opening the door and leaving the studio to find the other members.

He walked down the hallway to the third door on the right, he could hear Wooyoung’s obnoxious laugh from the outside as he approached the door.

There wasn’t a single day that went by where Wooyoung’s laugh wasn’t heard. 

As soon as he opened the door, six pairs of eyes looked right at him. Mingi spoke up first.

“Wooooow, you look good, hyung! Has that certain someone seen your clothes yet?!” Mingi snickered at the older.

“I can’t tell if you are trying to tease me or not,” he laughed off as he ran his thin fingers through his soft, blue locks. “But uh- yeah he did. But he left. I actually came here to look for him. Have any of you seen him?”

The energy in the room slowly went down when Hongjoong finished his sentence. 

“Um, no hyung, he hasn’t been in here since before you went to get your pictures done,” San spoke sorrowfully with big, round eyes as Wooyoung was behind him, helping assisting San in tying the back of his shirt, a black shirt that was connected by criss crossed laces in the back, giving more of a sexy vibe to the dimpled boy. “He’s probably getting ready for his set!” San said, tried to cheer the other up.

“Oh uhm, no I checked. He is going last today.”

“He might be in the break room eating, check there hyung. He’s always hungry,” Jongho said with a small smile.

He let out a giggle. That man really could eat a cow. And he’s not kidding. Okay well maybe a little. “Yeah, I’ll check there. Thank you boys,” he said as he closed the door to the changing room.

I’m probably just over thinking this, Hongjoong thought. Seonghwa and him rarely ever have problems or arguments. 

The last time Hongjoong and Seonghwa had gotten in a fight, it was back when they were trainees. Hongjoong was playing in the snow with other trainees, everyone throwing balls of snow in different directions. It wasn’t often that they got to have a break and laugh with each other like that day.

Hongjoong had bright red hair back then, small fingers hidden below his winter coat, quickly jumping up and down, almost as if he was vibrating, as he molded a small ball of snow in his covered hands, complaining about how cold it was outside. Nonetheless, he was still enjoying his time, even when Jongho chased him with a traffic cone filled with snow.

After the snow fight, all the trainees attempted to make a large snowman, but the sun was going down quickly. Everyone was cold and their noses were red, warmth sounded better at the moment. They were all heading inside so Hongjoong looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking, and jumped right into the large ball of snow everyone had rolled up. 

The boys turned around as they heard a sudden shout, laughing as Hongjoong had fallen backwards from the pile of snow, but no one noticed that he had hit his head. Of course, Seonghwa was the only one who didn’t laugh and first one on his side, helping him up. 

For the rest of the night, lectures of ‘Pabo’ and ‘you could’ve seriously hurt yourself’ took place. Maybe he was a little over protective of Hongjoong, but he wanted the younger to know that he cared. A lot. 

Hongjoong hated when people yelled at him, so of course he argued saying he was fine on his own and he didn’t need Seonghwa to act like his mom.

Oh how the tables have turned.

Hongjoong blushed at the memory. Seonghwa always found a way to put up with him. 

He cleared his throat as he open the door to the small company kitchen, brows furrowing when Seonghwa was not in sight.

He let out a sigh as his head fell, hand still on the doorknob.

“Baby?”

He jumped as he heard the voice he has been looking for. Turning around, Seonghwa was standing right over him, his deep brown eyes burning holes into the other.

Oh. 

He could instantly see the lust swirling in his eyes, letting out a small whimper.

“Where were you?” He asked the older, wanting him to know that he was upset for leaving the set when Hongjoong wanted Seonghwa to be there.

“What do you mean, baby?” 

“You left. Why did you leave?” He softly questioned with sad eyes.

Seonghwa looked down and let out a breath, walking right up to Joong, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him into a tight hug.

“I had to deal with something,” he stated, in a low voice, pushing his hard on against the smaller’s hip so the younger would understand where he was coming from without having to verbally say it. 

“O-Oh.. oh, I th-thought you were upset or something,” Hongjoong dryly laughed while trying to hide his deepening blush.

Seonghwa smiled gently at his lover. “Never baby,” he whispered as he leaned down to capture the younger’s lips in his. 

He quickly bent down and picked Hongjoong up in his arms, the younger making a squeak as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Seonghwa’s hands lead down to his soft ass, groaning as he realized the other was wearing panties.

“F-fuck babygirl,” he moaned as he carried the younger into one of the waiting room’s that were on the opposite side of the hall.

He put Hongjoong down as he opened the door, ushering the younger in right before he locked the door.

“I fucking love you,” he said deeply as he rapidly picked up Joong again and carried him to the black couch, laying him down on his back. 

Hongjoong giggled at the older’s antics. “I love you too,” he dreamily said as the older started leaving open mouth kisses on his neck, dragging his tongue along his soft skin, making Hongjoong whimper and buck his hips up, trying to rut against Seonghwa’s leg.

“You taste so good baby. You look so pretty too,” Seonghwa brought his hands to Hongjoong’s soft thighs, rubbing on the inside. “I love your beautiful, soft thighs too. You’re so perfect baby,” Seonghwa gripped his legs and spread them apart, leaning down on top of his lover to slide his clothed length against the other.

“Hwa, u-uh,” Hongjoong wrapped his small hands in the older’s hair, pulling him down to his lips.

Seonghwa instantly shoved his tongue into his mouth to taste the other. Something about having his tongue in Joong’s mouth and tasting his spit, seems so erotic and turns him on beyond belief. Nothing could compare to that feeling. 

Seonghwa brought his left hand to his cheek, rubbing his thumb along the soft skin. Hongjoong’s mouth was wet and warm, Seonghwa groaned, thinking about what it feels like to have his cock down his throat.

They made wet, lewd noises as Seonghwa explored his mouth, not leaving a single spot untouched.

He pulled back, a string of saliva left behind as they separated. 

“Open, baby.”

Hongjoong was breathing heavily as he knew what the other wanted. He slowly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting for the other.

Seonghwa smiled so sweetly, almost innocently, he absolutely adored how well Hongjoong listened to him. He gathered spit in his mouth as he came closer at an agonizingly slow pace, before he opened his mouth and watched as his spit fell onto the other’s tongue. 

Hongjoong whimpered and felt his balls tighten as the spit landed on his tongue. This was one of his favorite things to do, no matter how gross some people think it is, he fucking loves it.

He pushed the spit around in his mouth as Seonghwa watched deeply the whole time, before swallowing.

“Good girl, now lift your skirt up for me, baby girl,” 

Hongjoong moaned, bringing his delicate fingers to the hem of the skirt and lifting, loving the new nickname the older has given him.

Seonghwa leaned down and licked a stripe up his laced white panties, “want me to touch your clit, babygirl?”

Hongjoong cried out a series of mumbled ‘yes’s’, feeling his small cock starting leaking at Seonghwa’s newfound kink.

“Please touch my c-clit, mommy,” he begged the older making him smirk. Seonghwa took his laced underwear off at an unhurried pace to tease the younger.

His eyes fell straight on his small cock as it came out of its confined space, slapping against Joong’s skirt that was lifted against his stomach, precum already trailing down his cock to the base.

“You’re so pretty, angel,” Seonghwa said as he stroked his cock with his thumb and pointer finger. “Can mommy put his mouth on you, baby girl?”

“Yes, yes p-please mommy, please put your mouth on my clit,” cock twitching as Hongjoong whimpered with tears in his eyes, begging for more friction. 

Seonghwa lightly licked from the base of his cock up to the tip and back down a couple times before he wrapped his lips around him and swallowed him until his nose was touching the others’ tummy.

“Oh my, a-ah mommy yes I love it when you lick my clit,” Joong shook as he already felt over sensitive even though they just started.

The older groaned around his cock as Hongjoong referred to his cock as a clit. Seonghwa hollowed his cheeks as he quickly moved his mouth up and down with no problem at all due to his small size. 

Seonghwa loved it when the younger would sit on his lap, naked, as Hwa would stroke their wet cocks together, the size difference always drove him crazy to a new level. Actually, everything about the younger drove him crazy in a way no one has done to him before.

Seonghwa made loud slurping noises as his pace quickened when Hongjoong grabbed onto his hair with his small, delicate hands, his body shaking as he whimpered. Seonghwa knew he was about to come.

He waited until the felt the younger twitch inside his mouth, before he pulled off, grinning as he heard the other groan from being denied his orgasm.

“Not yet babygirl, I want you to come on mommy’s cock,” Seonghwa stood up to remove all of his clothes quickly, not wanting to tease the other anymore. 

The younger groaned brattily, as he lifted his hips up in the air to try and feel some sort of friction.

“H-hey baby, can you do mommy a favor?” Hwa nervously asked the other. 

Of course he felt bad for asking the other to do something he hadn’t willingly volunteered to do yet, but those beautiful wet, pink lips are making him go insane.

“Of course Hwa, anything. You know that,” Hongjoong said softly as he moved into a sitting position on the couch. 

The taller looked down as he felt a blush rise on his cheeks. “C-can you maybe uhm.. can you maybe suck... mommy’s cock?” He asked with hope as he looked back up to see Hongjoong’s reaction. 

Hongjoong just smiled brightly. “Of course. Why would you be so shy to ask that, Hwa?” He said as he slowly slip off the couch and got onto his knees before him as Seonghwa removed his pants.

Seonghwa’s cock was dripping precum as he stared at the younger with his mouth wide open. “I I-I uh I don’t know, I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, baby,” he said as he reached up to Hongjoong’s cheek as he rubbed it lightly with his thumb.

“I am never uncomfortable as long as it’s you I’m doing anything with, mommy,” Hongjoong smiled innocently at the older and he wrapped a hand around the base of the older’s hard, leaking cock.

Hwa groaned as he finally felt Hongjoong touching him. “Open wide babygirl.”

As soon as Hongjoong wrapped his lips around the tip, Seonghwa’s cock twitched as he moaned. Hongjoong slowly slid more into his mouth, moving slowly, as he began sucking. 

“God baby, you’re so tight. So warm, it feels s-so good, such a good girl for mommy,” Hongjoong hummed around his cock from the praise, the vibrations bringing more pleasure to the older.

Seonghwa looked down at the other, already seeing Hongjoong staring at him with big, round eyes that almost looked innocent. 

“You’re so good at this babygirl, f-fuck,” he slid one of his hands into the younger’s soft hair and lightly pulled on the ends as Hongjoong began to speed up.

Seonghwa almost let out a whimper as he reached the back of the younger’s throat. Hongjoong choked lightly around his cock, turning the other on even more. 

“Yes babygirl, just like that,” Seonghwa said as he slightly began to rock his hips into his mouth, spit started to drool out of Hongjoong’s mouth as the pace quickened. 

Seonghwa brought his other hand up to gently rub the side of Hongjoong’s cheek as he quickly fucked into the others mouth, Hongjoong gagging harshly.

Hongjoong loved the feeling of Seonghwa’s heavy cock in his mouth, he felt so full, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have both of his holes stuffed at the same time. He whimpered at the thought of it. 

A small tear fell out of his watery eyes as Seonghwa slowed down, Hongjoong grabbed the base of his cock and pulled off to breath, pumping the other’s wet cock as he did so.

“Are you okay babygirl? Was I too rough baby?” Seonghwa spoke sweetly as he bent down on his knees to be eye level with the other. 

“No n-no it’s okay Hwa. I loved it actually..” Hongjoong blushed as he looked down. He could hear the older chuckle at him as he felt lips softly connect with his head, giving him a light peck.

“I liked it a lot, too. You’re so good, baby,” he said as he pecker the others neck, giving open mouth kisses before he began to lightly suck on a dark freckle on Hongjoong’s neck that he absolutely loved.

“Mmm Hwa, p-please touch me,” the older reached the others skirt, hand going underneath and coming in contact with his very wet cock.

“F-fuck Joongie you’re so wet, I can’t wait to be inside you,” he said as he stroked his cock, spreading his precum all over his small shaft. “Come on baby, stand back up and come lay on the couch on your back for me.”

Seonghwa helped Joong up and just decided to carry him to the couch and laid him down gently. Seonghwa quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off, chuckling at the others pout since he is still fully clothed. 

“You look so beautiful in your skirt, Joongie,” he said making the other flustered, avoiding eye contact. “Look at me please baby.”

Hongjoong looked up at the other, red dusting his cheeks. Seonghwa bent down a left a gentle, quick kiss to the other’s wet lips. 

“We don’t have any lube so I’ll have to experiment a bit, baby,” he said with a smirk on his face as he lifted up Joong’s skirt, spreading his legs open wide and lifting them over his shoulders. Hongjoong whimpered, excited for what to come.

Seonghwa left open mouthed kisses on the inside of his thigh, “I love you so much, Hongjoong,” he said.

“I love you too Seonghwa. I love you so much,” he spoke sincerely, threading one of his hands with Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa left one last kiss to his right thigh before he licked a stripe up Hongjoong’s hole. 

“O-oh,” the younger moaned as Seonghwa pulled his hand back to spread the other’s cheeks apart.

He shoved his tongue in all the way, feeling Hongjoong clench around him. He brought his pointer finger up to his hole before slowly pushing in beside his tongue.

“Mommy, I love it when you play with my pussy,” he moaned out as he felt Seonghwa groan around him. Seonghwa began fingering hum at a fast pace, pulling his tongue out to spit on his hole.

“Ah! Yes mommy, spit on me,” he cried making Seonghwa pull his finger out and spit on his fingers to make it more wet, adding two inside of his wet hole. 

“You like that babygirl? You like it when mommy’s fingers are in your pussy?” Seonghwa asked in a deep voice as he stared at the younger, biting his lip. 

Hongjoong’s legs shook, cock dripping pathetically all over his tummy. Hongjoong brought his hand to his cock, stroking it at a fast pace to match Seonghwa’s fingers. 

“Yes! Y-yes feels so good. Please touch my clit mommy, it h-hurts,” muttered, tears littering his eyes.

“Anything for you babygirl,” he pulled his fingers out, adding a third softly as he gripped Hongjoong’s cock, covering it with his whole hand. 

He stroked the younger at a slow rate as he got used to the stretch.

“Mommy, more. Please, I’m not fragile.” Hongjoong stated firmly making Seonghwa chuckle. 

“Oh trust me, I know baby,” the older picked up the speed as he pumped him quicker, feeling around for his prostate to bring more pleasure to his small lover.

Hongjoong gripped his shirt, his fingers clenching shut and unclenching over and over again, sweat beading at his forehead.

Joong moaned and arched his back as Seonghwa brushed against his prostate, abusing it over and over again.

“Is that the spot, angel?” Seonghwa asked well knowing the answer already. 

“A-ah yes right there, oh my god, I-I’m going to come soon mommy,” he whimpered as the other strokes and fingered him brutally. 

“Ah mommy it’s c-coming!”

“Come on baby, come all over your tummy,” he said, mentioning to the opened skin below his crop top, lewd noises echoing in the room at how quickly he is fingering the other.

“Fuck, Hwa!” Ropes of white left his wet cock, covering his lower stomach and navel in come, Seonghwa humming as he fingered him through his orgasm.

He slowed down his pace as little come was coming out of his cock, coming to a stop and pulling his fingers out gently before bringing it up to the others tummy and wiping some of his come up, bringing it to his open lips to taste the other. 

“Mm babygirl,” Seonghwa leaned up and connected his lips with the other so he could taste himself on his tongue.

Seonghwa’s rock hard erection was stabbing Hongjoong’s thigh, leaking precum down his smooth leg.

“Are you ready for mommy’s cock?” He asked stroking the others hair, pushing his sweaty hair back. 

“Yes please, mommy please fuck my pussy,” Hongjoong whined, his red cock hardening again, sensitive from his orgasm, he lifted his hips to try and rub against the other.

“Fuck. Okay babygirl,” he said as he connected his lips again in a quick peck, “I’ll take care of you.”

Seonghwa scooped up a the cum still covering Joong’s lower stomach in his hand, bringing it to his cock, smearing it all over as lube, while watching Hongjoong right in the eyes.

“H-Hwa! That’s so gross!” Hongjoong fake cried as he covered his eyes.

Seonghwa smirked. He bent down so his ear was touching the shell of the younger’s ear, “baby you know we’ve grosser things. I know you like it. Like the feeling of being filthy, like the feeling of being helpless” he spoke in a Satoori accent, making Hongjoong shiver. 

He chuckled as he pulled away, Joong staring submissively at him, not saying a word. 

Seonghwa brought his come covered hand up to the younger’s mouth, “Spit.”

Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered, mouth suddenly becoming dry as he tried to gather as much spit in his mouth as he could.

Licking his lips, he then let the spit fall into the older’s grasp. He gasped as Seonghwa brought it to his cock, rubbing it in so the cum and spit mixed together.

“Shit, I can’t wait to fuck your tight pussy, angel,” he said, throwing his head back before roughly coming back down for an open mouth kiss, sucking on Hongjoong’s tongue. 

Hongjoong loved every second of it. Having something wet on his mouth. He was addicted to the other. 

“Put a baby in me, mommy,” he said after disconnecting their lips, catching his breath.

Seonghwa groaned before flipping Joong’s skirt up, finally lining his soaking cock up with his winking, wet hole before pushing in.

“Mommy wait!” Hongjoong nervously shouted, Seonghwa’s eyes shooting up immediately as he halted, only the tip inside him.

“What’s wrong baby? Do you want to stop? We can stop right now baby, we can go wash off and snuggle, if that’s what you want. We can go put pajamas on. What do you want baby?” He worriedly spit out. 

“What? W-what, no. Hwa, I just wanted to ask if you could be rougher with me this time. You’re always so sweet to me, I don’t want to stop Hwa, I want this so badly. I Need this,” he desperately said, pulling the other closer to him. 

Seonghwa felt like an idiot. “Oh, oh baby, I’m so sorry,” he awkwardly laughed. “I should know by now, you would never turn down sex,” that stupid smirk showing up on his face again.

“Sh-shut up! Just, just do it or I’ll go get Mingi to help me!” He said confidently, grinning in success as he watched the smirk fall from the others face

Hongjoong suddenly moaned, feeling the wind knocked out of him as Seonghwa shoved his whole cock into his small hole all in one go.

“You sure about that baby? You really want Mingi to fuck your pussy? You don’t think he’d find you pathetic with how small your cock is?” Hongjoong whimpered, feeling fuzzy as he spoke dirty words right in his ear. “Mingi can’t treat you like I can. Only I know the nasty things you like. Or, would you like for me to tell everyone what you like?” Seonghwa teased the younger as his pace became brutal, his right hand gripping onto the back of Hongjoong’s hair, pulling so his neck is shown.

“N-no! Please mommy, d-don’t tell him. I don’t want anybody but you. I-I was just kidding Hwa! I swear!” He cried out, nails gripping onto Seonghwa’s back as his small cock slapped against his stomach with each rough thrust. 

Seonghwa chuckled, “I know you were baby.” Seonghwa suddenly stopped his thrusts, leaning down to sniff along Hongjoong’s neck. “I love you, Hongjoong,” he spoke sincerely before licking and mouthing at his neck, sweat littered along it.

Hongjoong gasped as the older sucked hard, he moved his hips around Seonghwa’s cock, “I love you too, Mommy. Please, mommy please fuck my pussy,” he whined, tears pooling in his eyes as he got impatient.

Seonghwa laughed against his neck, kissing up to his ear, before licking the lobe. 

The younger almost screamed his Seonghwa suddenly thrusted again, quick, hard thrusts, as wet, lewd sound echoed around the room, the cum that covered Seonghwa’s cock, leaking out of his hole and onto the couch.

“Fuck, Hwa!” He gasped. “Oh god, oh mommy please don’t stop,” he sobbed as he reached to stroke his small cock with the thrusts but Seonghwa slapped his hand away before he even had the chance.

The older spat onto his cock before quickly stroking what he could as he continued fucking the younger. “Only I can touch you, you know that.” Hongjoong didn’t know what to do with his hands as he felt all this pleasure, he quickly threw his arms around Seonghwa’s back so he had something to latch onto as he felt he was about to cum.

“Uughhh Ahh! fuck H-Hwa stop or I’m going to c-cum already! I can’t h-hold it! Please!” He begged the older as he relentlessly stroked the younger, still thrusting inside of him.

“Hmm, that desperate already?” He cockily asked as he abused his prostate.

“ yes, yes! I’m desperate. Yes, please Mommy I can’t hold it!”

Seonghwa groaned as Hongjoong’s hole tightened around him in a vice like grip, he suddenly stopped moving his hips.

“Nghhhh! Mommy nooo!” The younger cried, tears falling from his eyes as he desperately needed to release but was denied.

Seonghwa jerked him off edging him as he began to fuck into his small hole again.

“Yes mommy, more! Fuck, feels so good inside me mommy. I love your cock so much,” he wailed right before the older grabbed both of his legs, pushing them up and against Hongjoong’s chest, bending him in half.

“Fuck ughhh! Mommy yes, come inside me, please put a baby in me. Make me nice and round for you, please. I want it so badly,” he sobbed, whole body feeling completely wet and covered in sticky cum, so overwhelmed by the pleasure his lover brings him. 

“God Hongjoong!” Seonghwa groaned, cock twitching inside his boyfriend, veins in his neck popping out as he felt his balls tighten. “You’re going to be the d-death of me with nasty that mouth,” he stuttered, bringing his arms that are holding his boyfriend legs against his chest, to behind his neck. “Is this okay?” He asked Hongjoong. Because god, hurting him is the last thing he wanted.

“Ughhh! yes, yes Hwa I’m good. I’m so good.” He panted as Seonghwa locked his hands, bending him even further as he began to thrust into his sloppy hole again.

“Fuck baby, look at you.. you’re so f-flexible Nghh.” Hwa continued to suck on his neck as he heavily breathed onto his skin, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

“Hwa.. fuck I.. nghh. I need to come n-now.” He panted, closing his eyes, trying to hold it in as his cock drips down his shaft, underneath his skirt.

“Wait for me babygirl.” Seonghwa pulled all the way out, adoring the way Joong’s hole clenches around nothing as Hongjoong whined. 

Seonghwa pushed all the way in again, then stopping right before he pulled all the way out again. 

He loved seeing his rim all puffy and red, dripping down his crack, he loved to see all the juices on his red cock, he loved hearing the noises Joong’s wet hole made everytime he entered him. “Fuck, Joongie..” he said as he pushed in again and fucked his hole relentlessly.

“Mommy please, please touch my clit, help me,” he cried as the older’s tip rammed into his prostate continuously.

Seonghwa traced his lower stomach, just rubbing him, before he wrapped his hand around his dripping cock. “Babygirl you’re so wet, are you going to come with me? Come with mommy?” He groaned as Joong opened his mouth wide with pleading eyes. Seonghwa clenched his jaw before leaning down and letting his spit fall into Joong’s mouth. “Keep it there, don’t swallow,” he said as he quickly pumped his boyfriend’s cock.

He moaned as he felt Joong’s hole get tighter and tighter around him. He knew he was going to come at any second. “Ready to come with me, princess?” He asked, getting a nod from a teary eyed Joong in response as he was still holding Hwa’s spit in his mouth. 

Seonghwa leaned down, nosing at Hongjoong’s hair.. it always smelled so good. His Joong was so goddamn beautiful, he’s still confused on how he would ever want to go out with him. He’s the only one who can make love with Kim Hongjoong. His soulmate. “Fuck baby, I’m coming,” he said, kissing his forehead before pulling back. “Swallow,” the younger immediately did what he asked, crying out right after.

“Hwa, I love you so much, nghh mommy it’s, its, I’m c-coming. Please come inside me, pump me full of your babies, Hwa,” he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks as Hwa licked them up. 

“Fuck, you’re pure filthy. I’ll give you the damn baby you want.” He tighten his grip around Joong’s small cock, moaning against Hongjoong’s neck as he finally came inside the younger, ropes of white painting the inside of him, twitching from the high pitched moans the younger let out as he shook in his arms. Seonghwa could feel Hongjoong pulsing in his hand as he soon felt warm thick cum shooting out. Looking down, he can seeing that his lover had came all over himself. ‘Fuck that’s hot’ he thought.

He rested against Joong’s neck until his breathing finally slowed down. He could see the beads of pure white trailing down Hongjoong’s tiny cock, he was dying to swallow him whole and suck all the cum off of his soft cock. 

“Nooooo, don’t pull out yet! The longer you stay inside, the bigger chance I could get pregnant.” He said, Seonghwa completely snorted from that statement. He so badly wanted Joongie’s cock in his mouth though..

“You do know you actually can’t get pregnant right, baby?” He said, looking up at Hongjoong with a sad expression on his face.

The younger just sighed and close his eyes. “Yeah... but I can still pretend, right?” He spoke with a dry chuckle. 

“Hey, hey look at me Joong.” Seonghwa could feel his heart ache, seeing large fat tears falling from his eyes and knowing it wasn’t from pleasure this time. 

“Do you really want a baby that bad?” He softly asked him. Hongjoong couldn’t even blink, just looked down and slightly nodded.

“Look at me angel,” Seonghwa kissed his forehead waiting to see his large, round eyes.  
“Are you that fascinated by people making babies Joong?” He asked with a small smile dancing on his lips.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me..” Joong pouted, trying not to smile front how gently his boyfriend is speaking to him.

“I’m not baby, you know I’m not..” it was quiet for a couple second before Hwa opened his mouth again. “You know, we could always adopt,” he said, smile growing bigger by the second.

To say Hongjoong was surprised was an understatement. “Wait w-wait, are you saying, you’d consider adopting a baby with me or are you just fucking with me,” Seonghwa shook his head as he chuckled. 

“No Joong, I would never mess with you about something like this. When you’re ready to start a family, we’ll make the first move. But it might be a few years until that can happen because of the band, baby,” Hongjoong sighed. But happily this time.

“Yeah, I know.” He grinned at the older man, laying on top of him. “You make me so happy, you know that? I feel like I can never express how much I love you, to you. I will always look up to you, Hwa,” he said, smiling with his pearly white teeth as he rubbed Hwa’s soft, sweaty, hair.

He blushed at that. “Stop, you are such a great person Hongjoong, you never give yourself enough credit. I am so lucky to have a husband like you,” he said easily like it was nothing, making Hongjoong pause.

“Wait, h-huh?”

“Well, future husband I should say. I can’t marry you yet but I promise you, one day I will,” Seonghwa looked at Joong with wet eyes, “I really love you more than anything in this whole world,” he said and Hongjoong knew he was being sincere. 

“Baby, I, I, wow. I.. Seonghwa... stop now I’m crying again,” he slowly said as he started to ugly sob. “I fucking love you so much, you asshole,” Hongjoong sarcastically said as he attempted to catch his breath, wiping his cheeks. 

Seonghwa loved it when Hongjoong would tease him like this. Moments like this, holding his lover in his arms, were his absolute favorite. And being inside of him is a bonus. But that’s not the point.

“My little treasure,” he giggled, pushing a stray hair out of Joong’s face, “I will always be by your side, you know that?”

“Yes, yes I really do. I will always be by you too Hwa. I never want to leave you. I’ll be hooked to your legs so you’ll have to carry me everywhere you go because I refuse to let you go.” Hongjoong said seriously. 

“Okay, okay whatever you say, baby,” Seonghwa looked to the side with a grin plastered on his face that won’t leave.

“I’m going to pull out now, angel.” 

“Okay,” Hongjoong winced slightly from the sensitivity, covering his eyes with his hands as Seonghwa intently stares at his hole, watching everything pour out. 

“Stooooop I’m shyyyy,” he complained.

Seonghwa only laughed at his antics. “You know you don’t have to feel shy around me. I said it before and I’ll say it again, I will never Ever judge you,” he pulled Joong’s hands away from his eyes as he laid beside his lover and spooned him.

“You know what Joong?” He stated as the other let out a small ‘yes’ into the side of his neck in response. 

“I love how open we are when we make love,” Seonghwa said, turning to smile at the other.

Hongjoong giggled at his statement. “What do you mean, Hwa?”

The other licked his lips and hummed, thinking on how to word his thoughts, “like, how we try new things even if we think we might not like it,” Seonghwa started, moving his hand to the other’s stomach as he rubbed Joong’s smooth tummy in small circles, “even though there hasn’t been a single thing we haven’t liked yet,” Hongjoong giggled, agreeing with him, getting as close as he can to Seonghwa, cuddling into his side. 

“Yeah.. but I like that we try these things. I like it a lot actually,” he said quietly as he buried his head into the older’s neck to hide his growing blush.

“I’m happy you do baby, because I do too. A lot.” The older added before cuddling back into the other, falling into a peaceful sleep, right next to his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long... I’ve been so busy with both of my jobs and college and I got a new puppy, so when I’m not at work, I’m taking care of him or doing homework. I legit don’t even have time for my music anymore.. it got to the point where my friend had to ask me when I was going to finish part three and I felt so bad because I had completely forgot that I started this. But I’m very happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too. 
> 
> If you have any requests, please comment!!! I love the interesting requests people have!!
> 
> ~ Patience ❤️


End file.
